The Checklist
by EmMarie96
Summary: Christmas story! Piper and Jason get cozy in a hotel room the night before their plane takes off. When Jason gets a steamy idea, will their Christmas spirit turn cold? Fluff promised. T for minor suggestive themes.


A/N

Just a little something I threw together for the spirit of Christmas. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bags packed for home? Check. Me and Jason's leave requests approved? Check. Hotel card key? Check. Snuggling in a queen-sized bed? Check. _

"Remind me why we haven't done this before?" Piper sighed contentedly as she snuggled into Jason's solid chest. His white t-shirt was soft and clean, and his cologne smelled like pine needles.

"Well, you were usually busy saving the world," Jason tilted his head slightly. "Or I was. Or we were helping someone do so. Or I was on probation for something Percy did. Or Leo set something on fire so I had to help with that. Or monsters attacked camp. Or-"

"Okay, Sparky," Piper rolled her eyes. "It was a hypothetical question. My point is, I'm very happy right now."

"Are you?" Jason smiled down at her while he untangled her hair with his fingers.

"Yes. So shut up."

He smirked. "Make me."

"You asked for it," she said, giving him a sly smile and pushing him back onto the pillows.

Piper was about to fly home for Christmas, and Jason was going home with her. They had told Chiron their plane left that evening, so he would let them leave camp, but their flight didn't actually depart until the next afternoon. So, the couple had the night to themselves, in a cozy hotel room, with an icy wind blowing outside.

Piper and Jason broke apart after several minutes, breathless.

"So, uh, do you wanna do something fun?" Jason suggested hesitantly.

"Define 'fun,'" Piper answered.

"Like, maybe, I dunno . . ." Jason trailed off. "We could shower."

"Together?" Piper asked, surprised.

"I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to," he said quickly. "It was just an idea, you know, because we're only gonna be here one night but if you don't want to that's totally fi-"

Piper cut him off with a kiss. "Get the hot water running."

Jason wasted no time hopping off the bed and scrambling to the bathroom.

While she waited, Piper played with the ends of her hair. Since she was a child of Aphrodite, she knew she wouldn't find any split ends, but it gave her something to do while she thought.

_I mean, we _have_ been dating for over a year, _she reasoned_. A lot of couples go that far. I'm surprised he's waited this long already._

Soon, Jason appeared around the corner. As he did so, he discarded his soft white t-shirt and threw it in the corner.

"The water's warm," he said, smiling pleasantly.

Sending a quick prayer to her mother for guidance, Piper forced a smile and hopped off the bed as Jason led her to the bathroom.

Feeling exposed and insecure, though she had nothing to hide, Piper quickly flipped the lights off.

"Why?" Jason asked, confused.

"Don't question it. Clothes on or lights on," Piper said firmly.

Jason didn't question it.

"You okay, Pipes?" he asked, as he fumbled with her jeans button in the dark.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she squeaked out. "Let's do this."

With her eyes closed and their lips together, Piper felt more at ease, but as they stepped into the shower together, she had a sense of unease growing in her chest.

She loved Jason, she really did. She just wasn't sure if she was ready for what she thought he wanted.

After fifteen awkward minutes that seemed like a lifetime to Piper, the water went cold and Jason handed her a towel. He quickly dried himself off and headed back to the bed, but Piper stayed in the bathroom.

She flipped the light switch on and found a hair dryer, which she plugged in and turned on. Piper usually never bothered to dry her hair, but Jason didn't know that. She needed some time to think, and as tears welled up in her eyes, she felt disappointed in herself.

Once she was sure that she couldn't dry her hair any longer or else it would catch fire, she set the hair dryer on the counter and pulled out a nightgown from her bag on the floor.

Heading back to the bedroom area, she saw that Jason was sitting on the bed in only his boxers, and she bit her lip as discomfort swelled in her chest again.

"Piper McClean, you are absolutely stunning," Jason said, staring straight into her eyes.

Smiling at that, she crawled up onto the bed next to him, acutely aware that she wasn't wearing pants.

He opened his arms wide for her to snuggle into, but suddenly the thought of laying on his bare chest made her uneasy.

"N-not right now Jason," she said, backing up and off the bed.

"Why not, Pipes?" Jason asked, looking a little hurt. "Wait, what are you doing?"

Piper had slipped her shoes on. "Just give me a minute, I need some air," she said, heading out the door.

"Wait, take a jacket-"

Piper shut the door behind her.

It took her a moment to realize it was snowing.

Piper heard the door swing open and shut.

"Pipes, what's wrong?" Jason asked worriedly as he set his heavy jacket on her shoulders. "Why are you out here? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air," Piper said, turning to look at him. He had pulled on a pair of sweatpants, but hadn't put on any shoes, and his bare feet were dancing on the fresh powder.

"I know what you're gonna say," Jason said, hanging his head. "I know. We went too far, didn't we?"

"What?" Piper asked, taken aback. "You think so?"

"Yeah," Jason said, scratching the back of his head. "It was a little much. I'm sorry. I was just trying to make it romantic, I dunno what I was thinking. But never again, I'm sorry."

Piper felt her anxiety melt away. "But I thought you wanted that," she stammered. "I thought you wanted to go even farther."

"Don't even think like that, Pipes," Jason shook his head, reaching for her hand. "I'm happy when you're comfortable. I love you."

"I love you too," Piper said, stepping closer to her boyfriend and snuggling into his chest. "Thank you. And I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry," Jason admonished. "Let's just get back inside and cuddle, okay? Just cuddle."

"Okay," Piper said happily, as he reached for the door handle.

_Click_.

"Um, Sparky?" Piper asked. "Did you bring the card key with you when you shut the door?"

"Crap. I don't suppose you could charmspeak it open, could you?" Jason tried.

"I don't think it works like that," Piper laughed.

"Then I guess we're screwed."

"Shut up. Get your tiny butt down to the lobby and get us another key," Piper rolled her eyes.

"Hey, my butt's not tiny!" Jason protested.

"I just saw it!" Piper countered. "Not saying it isn't cute."

"I guess I'll take it. Be back in a minute," Jason smiled, then started jogging barefoot to the lobby.

Piper glanced up at the snow softly falling, and thanked her mother for resolving her situation. Soon, she and Jason would be at her house, sipping hot cocoa and snuggling under her dad's twenty-foot tall Christmas tree.

_The perfect Christmas? Check._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N

Hope you enjoyed it! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Xoxoxo,

EmMarie


End file.
